Forever By You
by Morningstar-Girl
Summary: Everyone on Fairy Tail's Team A is worried about Lucy's condition. Especially Natsu. But, will he keep his cool under the fear of losing her and keep everyone else in check? Or will he thrash himself out on the members of Sabertooth again. Will this be the day when Natsu tells Lucy his feelings without a push from Rio? Based on Chapter 291. Natsu's Point of View. Yes there's an OC.


_**Forever By You**_

_**Lucy…Stop screaming…Please…Stop!**_ I screamed in my head. Her screams hurt me…Yes, I, the Salamander of Fairy Tail, is hurting, being in pain, because of a girl's scream. But, it wasn't any girl…

Lucy was battling Minerva of Saber. And she was taking hit and hit from her. Screaming her lungs out. And it hurts.

A lot for me. I don't like how it feels whenever something like this happens to Luce. After Phantom. Oracian Seis. Grimoire Heart. Her father and mother both died now. And now this…It always never feels good.

The referee yelled to stop it before Luce gets killed. Minerva held her body out of the dome thing as he ordered.

Luce didn't move. There was blood covering almost every inch of her. I couldn't see her face…Maybe it's better that I didn't actually. But, none the less, I was still worried out of my guts for her.

"_**LUCY!**_" I yelled. I was about to jump off the stand where my team was before Minerva had to piss me off even further than I had ever imagined.

The bitch chucked Lucy into the ground below her with so much force, that it created a crater under the dome in the shape of Lucy's body. I saw Minerva grin and same with Sting.

"_**NO!**_" I heard Erza scream.

I was already swooping down from the balcony when the referee called Minerva disqualified for this match due to overkill. Damn right! She should be killed for what she did to _**MY**_ Luce.

I reached Lucy before any of the medics or the rest of the team. I kneeled and picked her up gently so she wouldn't hurt so much as she should. The sight of her, scared me. It scared me into thinking…_Will she live?_ I didn't know and I couldn't answer that for myself. She was covered with bruises and blood. A lot of blood. I think she'll need some.

Her breathing was shallow. It made me nervous. Her left eye was swollen shut. Her right slow fluttered open. I saw her brown eye. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. Even if she could live or simply die at this moment. And even if she was beaten so badly by the Bitch.

"Lucy," I say ever so gently and softly.

"Natsu…" Lucy whimpered. "I'm…sorry. I made us lose again." She smiled sadly. I shook my head furiously.

"You did great Luce," I said. "We won anyways, because of overkill." My grip on her tightened a bit. "I'm the one who should say sorry."

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"I should've protected you."

"I decided to go in…To make up for-"

"You didn't have to make up for ANYTHING!" I yelled. I calmed myself down as Lucy touched my hand with her bloody one. I would've killed Minerva or Sting if I didn't.

"Please Natsu," Lucy whispered. "You know the guild means everything to me. I want to make sure it's number one again. Like in the old days."

"I don't care if it's like the old days again. I just want to keep going with missions with you. And…and I can't do that if you're-"

"Natsu!" a girl behind me yelled. I looked up and saw a girl about my age of seventeen going on eighteen. She had dark pine green eyes and wavy green hair with pink steaks that was the same hue as my hair that ended in the middle of her back. She was muscular and tears were ready to flow. My "twin" sister, Rio Dragneel. She wore the exact same outfit as mine as we were twins except that the full sleeve was one her right arm and the sleeveless was on her left arm, showing off her scar on her bicep that she got during the attack with Phantom while protecting Lucy. "She's not gonna die. I promise you that."

Behind Rio were the medics. I wasn't gonna hand Luce over to them. I can't trust them with her. I could only trust, my sister, Wendy, and the Old Lady with _**my**_ Lucy.

Rio bent down and started working on Lucy's wounds. Rio was still being taught the basics of healing magic by Wendy who was being taught by the Old Lady. Rio's hands glowed a light blue as she worked to heal Lucy.

"Thank you…Rio," Lucy whispered.

"No problem Luce," my sister said, not taking her eyes off of Lucy's damaged body.

"We have to take her in for extensive care," one of the medics said to us. "Let us place her on the stretcher."

"Alrigh-"

"No," I said. Rio looked at me calmly. She knows me best out of everyone in the guild. She knows I'll fight just so I could keep Lucy by my side, so I know she's safe. I glared at the medics then to her.

Rio sighed and looked up to the medics. "If you can allow it, we have three excellent healers in our guild. My brother here would like each of us to take care of her before anyone else outside of the guild to look at her. And, if it's alright with you, he would like to carry her to the infirmary." Rio looked up to the V.I.P. stands and saw her father, the King of Fiore, staring down at her like she was some kind of bug. She turned back to the medics.

I know that Lucy's condition comes first. It always has been for me and Rio. I cared a lot for Lucy. Ever since I met her. And, of course, Rio and Happy and Pine all come second. I'll have to remember to have a word with Rio's father after I somehow make Saber pay for Lucy's wounds.

"Alright," I heard the medic say.

"Luce, I'm gonna stay by your side no matter what, okay?" I said to her.

She slowly nodded and she gripped her hand on my jacket. I hooked my arm under her legs and securely placed my other hand on her back so I could carry her bridal style. The medics started walking away and I started following them with Rio until-

"Look at Fairy Tail's best celestial mage!" I heard Sting laughed. "Barely holding on to life!" I didn't hear anyone else from Saber say anything. Not Rogue or Frosch. Not even Sting's own Exceed, Lecter. No one in the stands was going along with Sting. Not even Saber fans.

"Pitiful," I heard Rio growl. "I swear, I'll make them pay soon."

"She's so pathetic!" I heard Minerva yell, in a tone just to piss me and everyone else in Fairy Tail.

"Natsu…" I heard a whisper from my arms. I looked down to see Lucy with her eyes closed.

"Lucy?" I was worried. Is she dead?

"I'm fine…You Baka Dragon," she said as a smile crept up to her face. "Don't let them bother you."

I smiled. "I should be telling you that Silly," I said.

"I know. But, I know how you and Rio…and Pine…and Erza…and Gray get when you're upset," she continued. "I don't want you to fight right now."

"She's right," Rio said. "Save it for the arena Bro."

"You too Rio," Lucy said.

"I know Luce. Your condition is what's the priority right now for us and Fairy Tail."

"_**Hey!**_" I heard Erza shout. I saw the cold fog of ice magic and heard the sound of a sword behind us. I turned around and saw Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster in the middle of the arena where Sting and Minerva were. "You took it to far with Lucy."

"And Lucy is our closest nakama," Gray grumbled angrily. "Fairy Tail will make you pay for insulting Lucy and beating her to the brink of death."

"Bring. It. On," Minerva provoked.

"You asked for it," Erza said.

Lucy gripped my jacket even tighter than before I looked down to her and she was shaking. Tears were in her eyes. Crying never did suit her. It never has. She buried her head in my chest, nearly sobbing.

"Luce? What's wrong?" Rio asked.

"Make them stop…Please! I don't want Fairy Tail to fight right now," she whimpered.

I nodded and turned to Gray and Erza and Sting and Minerva who were three feet away from each other.

"_**HEY!**_" I yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at me. "_**This is not the time to fight!**_" I looked down to Lucy, trembling in my arms. "Lucy comes first before anything else right now, Gray, Erza."

Erza dropped her sword as Gray placed his hands by his sides. "Yeah, Lucy comes first," he said in a sadder tone.

"Yes, Natsu's right," Erza said.

"For once," Gray joked. I rolled my eyes as Gray and Erza laughed. Rio smiled and I heard Lucy giggle gently.

"Lucy," Erza said, turning to Lucy, "You may punch me as hard as you can after you recover for me forgetting about your wellbeing." Erza bowed on her knees.

Lucy giggled and sighed. "You'll never change will you, Erza?"

"And you…" I turned to Sting and Minerva and gave each of them a hard, death glare. "If I see you near Lucy again…If I see you even touching a single hair on her head…If I see that you're the cause of her tears…I'll kill you," I quietly said that no one but Lucy in my arms could hear.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy asked. "Do you-"

"What did you say?" Minerva asked. "Was it something about killing us?"

I sighed and took a deep breath in. "I _**SAID**_: If. I. See. You. Trying. To. Hurt. _**MY GIRL**_. I. Will. Kill. You." I sent another deadly glare to Minerva and Sting. "Got it?"

Minerva stumbled back a bit and Sting had his eyes widened with fear. I snorted and looked back to the medics with a slight blush appearing on his cheek. Lucy noticed and I noticed her full-blown blush on her cheek. I chuckled and kept walking.

Gray and Erza stood in the middle of the arena. "_**WHAT?**_" they both yelled.

"Natsu likes Lucy?" Gray yelled.

"And Lucy like him back?" Erza yelled.

Rio laughed herself. "It took you guys awhile!" she said between laughs. She looked up and found Mira nearly passed-out. F course she would; she's Mirajane, the matchmaker at Fairy Tail. "Oi! Mira!" Mira looked down to lock eyes with the Dragon Slayer. "You owe me 10,000 Jewels now! I won!"

Rio ran to catch up to me and Lucy with the rest of Team Natsu, including Happy and Pine, behind them. When she caught up to me I asked her something. "What was the bet about?"

"Mira said that you would tell Lucy your feelings after the tournament. I said nope! You're gonna do it during the games!" Rio had a big smile on her face.

The medics took the team to where the Old Lady was waiting with Wendy. Wendy had concern written all over her face. I placed Lucy gently on the infirmary bed and held her hand.

"Everybody, but the two girl slayers, out!" the Old Lady yelled. I stayed put. "Did you not hear me Boy?"

"I'm not leaving Lucy by herself," I told her sternly. "Not again!" The Old Lady turned to my sister. Rio sighed and nodded.

"Alright then," the Old Lady said. Everyone headed out and Erza closed the door behind her.

"You better stay quiet Natsu," Rio told me, placing a chair to where I was. "Wendy and I are still learning. We both need quiet. It might take a while; you should sit down instead of kneeling by her side."

"Rio-onee-san?" Wendy asked her. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah Wendy," Rio said going to Lucy.

_TIMESKIP_

It was about forty minutes later that Rio, Wendy, and the Old Lady finished healing Lucy to the most they could do. Erza had called for me to tell me that until the condition of Lucy was clear, they officials wouldn't continue with the games. I still held her hand through it all.

I saw Lucy breathing normally and sleeping without any sign of being in pain. Once again I'm indebted to the Old Bat and Wendy, and of course Rio.

"We did the best we could," the Old Lady said. "She'll be fine in a day or two. Get her a sub in case she's called on." I nodded.

"Thank you," I mumbled. "Wendy, you did great again. Thanks."

"It's not a problem Natsu-san," the little Dragon Slayer chimed. "I'm always glad to help whenever I'm needed."

I nodded and smiled at Rio. She put up her hand. "Don't thank me Little Bro," she said. "Luce's a really close friend to me and very dear to you. Obviously, I would help you two out whenever it's needed." The Old Lady and Wendy walked out of the room. Rio stopped at the door and turned back. "And she's my new sister, so I can't have her dying on us before I get to see my nieces and nephews."

"What do you mean?" I asked, being dense.

"I mean, Lucy's your mate, wife, life-partner. My sister-in-law, or sister," Rio said with a wink and a smirk.

My eyes widened when I finally got what she was talking about and was about to throw something at her but she was already out the door. I sighed and looked back to Luce.

They cleaned her body of the blood on her skin. There were wires connected to her. There was a bag of blood connected to her veins; I knew she would need more after that battle. There were minor bruises on her arms. Rio told me that there was a major one on her stomach. Lucy had a bandage over her swollen eye to try and calm it. Lucy, even with the bandages and IVs, looked peaceful. Not dead peaceful. But…peaceful.

Even when she was wearing the bandages, I still thought she was beautiful. _Beautiful? Lucy? Had I always thought of her that way?_ I thought. I looked back to her. A small smiled was pulled on the corners of her mouth and I knew the answer to my own question. _Yes; she _always HAS _been beautiful in my eyes._

Lucy's my mate. I figured out now why Rio bugged us whenever we're at each others' sides.

I heard a groan escape from Lucy's mouth and I looked up. Lucy's eye fluttered open and she looked around until she landed on me.

"Natsu," she whispered.

"Hey, Lucy," I said back.

"I'm sorry," she said. I sighed angrily because it's never been her fault whenever something happens to her. Somehow, I feel that it's mine for not protecting her from it. "…For making you worry."

"Don't worry about it Luce," I said. "I know I make you worry sometimes…" She raised an eyebrow at the word _sometimes_. "Most of the time…Alright! Alright! All the time!" She smiled and laughed until she winced from the pain from the bruise on her stomach. "Hey! Stay calm! You're not fully recovered, 'kay?"

She nodded. There was a comforting silence between us for a while. "Hey, Natsu?"

"Yep?"

"Do you like me?"

"Huh?" I said intelligently. That got her to giggle. I smiled.

"You said those things to Sting and Minerva back at the arena," she said. "You'd have to have some sort of feelings for me if you did."

"Well, I wouldn't call it _liking _you," I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Really? What would you call it?"

"Love…" Silence. I laughed a bit, which got Lucy to start laughing too. "I'm starting to sound like Shelly."

Lucy laughed gently. "A bit. But, I don't mind," she said. "…If you love me."

"You don't?" I asked, perking up like a puppy.

"Nope," she said. Lucy said twiddling her thumbs. "Because…I love you too." There was another full-blown blush on her cheeks.

"Since when?" I asked.

"Hm."

"Since. When?"

"Oh…" She thought about it. "I guess, since you caught me from the tower during the Phantom attack." She looked back to me. "You?"

"Since I met you."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I said, blushing a bit. "I didn't notice it at first really. Until Rio started pointing it out to me." Another silent moment. But neither of us minded, because we were with each other I guess. "Hey, Luce?"

"Yes Natsu?"

"Would you mind being my mate?" I asked, full out.

"Wh-what?"

"My. Mate. Will you be it?" I asked.

"Why me?"

"Because I knew it from the very start," I started. "There's no other girl I'd rather be with than you. I promise not to let anything harm you like that bitch, Minerva, did today. I'll stay by your side not matter what and I'll protect with my life. I'll be forever by you."

Lucy looked a tad scared. I think I took it overboard. Well, I couldn't lie. It's not my nature. I'm too outspoken for that. Plus, dragons mate for life. Dragon Slayers, like me and Rio, were taught by that standard. But, when I was about to say sorry, Lucy started crying. _Shit!_

"I'm sorry Luce!" I yelled, my arms flinging everywhere possible. "We could take it one at a time if you want!" She started laughing. "Wha?"

"Baka Dragon!" Lucy laughed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I'm confused.

"Yes," she simply stated.

"Yes what?" I asked.

Lucy rolled her eyes and stared deep into my onyx eyes with her chocolate brown ones. "Yes. I'll. Be. Your. Mate. Nat-su," she said with a large smile…The smile that I love most about her.

"Really?" Lucy nodded. "So, you wouldn't mind me doing this then, right?"

"Doing wha-mff!" I placed my lips on her soft ones.

I started kissing her. I felt her kissing me back. I started to slightly deepen the kiss when I nibbled her lower lip, practically begging to allow me to make the kiss more passionate. She opened her mouth to comply with my begging. I grinned as we started battling for dominance. I pulled away slightly, but it still caused Lucy, _**MY LUCY**_, to whine when I did.

"I promise to keep you safe," I whispered in her ear. She giggled, probably because my breath tickled her ear.

She wrapped her arms around my neck t bring me closer to her. "I know," she whispered back. "And I'll protect you in any way I can."

"It's a deal."

Before I started kissing her again, the door opened. Gray, Wendy, Erza, Pine, Rio, and Happy were there. I widened my eyes. Erza and Rio were there. And they saw me, kissing, making-out, with Lucy.

Wendy blushed and hid behind her hand. "Eep!" she squeaked.

"They llll-iiike each other," Happy and Pine said in sync.

"Get a room!" Gray said, covering Wendy's ears. "There's a freaking kid here!" \though, little did he know, he was stripped down to his boxers.

"Speak for yourself Stripper!" I yelled.

"Huh?"

"Gray, your clothes," Lucy said calmly.

"Awe shit!" he yelled.

Erza stood in the doorway, frozen as a statue, as a blush crept up to her cheeks. She bowed. "I'm very sorry for intruding on your private affairs!" Erza said. Lucy and I both sweat-dropped. "We'll be leaving now!" Erza pushed everyone but Rio out of the room. Her red hair swished out of the room before she popped her head but in the room. "And Natsu~!"

"Y-yes?" I asked nervously.

"If you cause Lucy to shed any tears," Erza said, "I'll have to kill you for it! Got it?"

"Aye!" I squeaked.

"Don't worry Erza, he'll have to deal with me too," Rio said with a smile.

"Rio?" I said.

"What? It's fun beating you up when there's a good reason behind it," Rio said, folding her arms over her chest.

"You don't have to worry," Lucy spoke up. Lucy smiled her infamous smile.

"Why Lucy?" Erza asked.

"I'm his mate," she answered. Rio squealed with joy. Erza approved happily. "He'd d everything to protect me."

"That's very good then," Erza said.

"Good? It's amazing! I thought of it first! SCORE!" Rio yelled.

"Rio!" I hissed. "Luce's still recovering Dumbass!"

"Ops! Sorry Lucy," she said bowing.

Luce laughed. "It's okay Rio," she said.

"I'll inform everyone about the good news and I'll tell your condition to the officials."

"Thanks Erza," I said. She nodded and left. Rio headed to the door and stopped again at the doorway. "What's up?"

"Are you coming?" Rio asked.

I looked to Lucy and she smiled, letting me know that she was fine with me going to see the matches. I smiled back and turned to Rio.

"Nah." Lucy was taken by surprise. "Someone's gotta protect Lucy from…uh…something." Lucy smiled softly and I grinned back to her. "Plus, I wanna spend some more time with my _mate_." Lucy blushed when I said _mate_.

Rio laughed and nodded. "Alright then guys," she said. She reached for the handle of the door. "Natsu, don't get _too_ dragon on her. Like you said, she's still recovering." She slammed the door before I burned her ass.

I huffed and turned back to Lucy, my mate. _…MY mate…_ I thought. _I like the sound of it._ I looked at Lucy, there was love in her eye. _Scratch that. I _love_ the sound of it. And I love Lucy being Lucy Dragneel even more._

I kissed her again and pulled away. "I love you Lucy."

She giggled and kissed me back. "I love you Natsu."

_NORMAL P.O.V._

Erza waited outside for Rio. Rio came out of the room after slamming it close. Erza smiled as she closed her eyes. Rio walked past her with a smile on her face. Erza followed close behind her.

"He's not coming I'm guessing," Erza said with a grin.

"Nah," Rio said. "He wants to spend time with his girlie-friend right now."

"You mean mate right?"

"Yea, but _girlie-friend _sounds funny," Rio said.

"You have to admit Erza," Gray said, coming out from a corner. He was only wearing his pants. "_Girlie-friend_ sounds funnier."

"Stripper, shirt, on. Now," Rio said.

"Dammit again!" he yelled.

Once Gray found his clothes again, they started walking towards the arena.

"Plus, someone's gotta protect Luce," Rio said.

"No one's better for that than Natsu," Erza said, smiling.

"Probably one of the best persons for the job," Gray said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Nah, you're both wrong," Rio said.

They walked out to the arena and Rio looked up to the sky. "No one's better to protect Lucy than Natsu," Rio said. "They were made for each other."

Rio saw a faded vision of her true father, not the King of Fiore, but Igneel, with the woman who was like a true mother to her, Layla Heartfilia, Lucy's mother. A tear fell down her cheek, but, no one on her team noticed it.

_Like how you two were perfect for each other, ne? Daddy?_ _Mommy?_ Rio thought as she wiped the tear from her cheek.

Rio took a deep breath in let it out in a powerful roar. Letting everyone, especially Sabertooth, that whoever messes with their guild and family will get a hurting personally from her. She took in another breath and smelled two familiar scents. One was firewood burning. _Igneel…_ The second scent was vanilla and roses. _Layla…_ And the third scent was a mix of Natsu's spice and burnt wood and earth scent and Lucy's fresh spring water and lavender scent.

Rio looked around. They were here. She smelt them. But, it could be Raven Tail being bastards again, playing tricks on them. She turned around and watched the first match-up start.

Above the games, watching over the Dragon Slayers and a particular celestial mage, three dragons, two ghostly dragon figures, and a ghostly woman figure were floating above the games.

"You must've been worried," the red dragon said. "About Lucy?"

"I was," the woman said. "But, she has your son and her new family."

"Gee hee," the metal dragon laughed. "Gajeel's gonna tap that soon."

"Who?" the blue dragon asked.

"The blue-headed bookworm."

The woman looked intrigued with the girl. "She doesn't look like someone Gajeel would go for," she pointed out.

"Neither does Flame-Head's kid with your girl," the metal dragon yelled.

"Shut up Metal-Head!" one of the ghostly dragons yelled.

"We'll get spotted," the other said.

"Err…right," the metal dragon said.

"We must go," the red dragon said.

"Aw! Do we have to?" the woman whined. "I want to peek on Lucy and Natsu a bit longer."

"It's not right to intrude on people's privacy Layla," the red dragon said.

"But, Igneel!"

"Come along Layla," the blue dragon said.

"Alright Grandine," Layla said.

"Do you think Natsu's gonna tap that?" the metal dragon asked the two ght dragons. "I mean, I wouldn't understand why he wouldn't!"

"Metalicana!" Layla and Igneel yelled.

"What?"

"Shut up Metal-Head!" everyone yelled.

"Alright, alright," Metaicana said.

Layla mounted Igneel's back and the red dragon turned his head to where Fairy Tail's Team A was positioned. He caught the sight of his daughter, Rio.

_Don't worry Rio, your prince will come_, Igneel thought to her. _But, not before going through me and Natsu._

Rio perked up when someone was talking to her in her mind.

_Don't worry Rio, your prince will come…But, not before going through me and Natsu._ Rio looked to the skies. Searching for a dragon. Nothing. She sighed. Knowing that Igneel wouldn't be here, at a magic tourney. Magic is an art to Igneel, especially the magic he had taught to her and Natsu. There's no chance he would be here of all places.

"_The next match-up is…STING EUCLIFFE FROM SABERTOOTH AND NATSU DRAGNEEL FROM FAIRY TAIL!_"

Sting jumped onto the middle of the arena. Nobody cheered for Sting. The announcer looked for Natsu. He came up to Fairy Tail Team A's balcony.

"Where's Dragneel?" he asked.

"Spending time with his girl," Gray answered.

"With who?"

"Lucy Heartfilia," Erza said.

"She's the injured one right now, isn't she?"

"Yes," Rio said. "And Natsu really would want to fight Sting right now but doesn't want to leave her side yet. Can you postponed the match until he's ready for it?"

"Alright," the announcer said. He went back down. "_Unfortunately the match has to be postponed until further notice. And even more depressing news, Fairy Tail's celestial mage, Lucy Heartfilia, is taken by Natsu Dragneel._"

Most of the men whined and the women booed. Yes, it's true. The one of the most beautiful women in Fairy Tail and the strongest man in Fairy Tail are both taken.

Sting walked back to Saber's balcony. _Just you wait, Dragneel. I'll make you pay for threatening Saber like that!_

_BACK TO LUCY AND NATSU_

"Are you going to go?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"I'll wait till you fall asleep."

"You can go now. I know you really want to do this."

"I need someone to watch over you while I'm battling it out."

"I'll call Levi."

"She's not enough."

"Mira?"

"That could work."

_SILENCE_

"Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Yes Natsu?" Lucy said.

"I'll be forever by you, until I die," Natsu said seriously.

Lucy only smiled and kissed his forehead. "I know."

"Good." Natsu pulled Lucy closer to his chest. "I love you Luce."

"I love you too Natsu."

She fell asleep in his arms. His arms tightened around Lucy's fragile frame.

_I'll be forever by your side, Lucy._

_Nothing's gonna happen to you like this again…_

…_As long as I'm alive…_

**The End**


End file.
